Methodological research in statistics is motivated often by interest in methodological/theoretical statistical questions. Consulting and collaborative projects also motivate the research because existing methods and theories may be inadequate to handle their data analysis or study design. Methodological research is ongoing in incomplete data problems, multiple hypothesis testing problems, repeated measure data analysis, missing covariate data problems, crossover clinical trial problems and cluster randomization problems in clinical trials. Development of new methodologies and innovative new applications of existing methods are focal points of methodological research.